What Happens in th Janitors Closet
by misspicklehatesbroccoli
Summary: ONESHOT Kim has a mishap at school, and Jack saves her. The line between friendship and romance gets blurred, and Kim freaks out avoiding Jack for days. First M please review. Story better then summary I promise:3


**I don't own kicking it, so don't sue me plz…**

**This story has sexy smutness in it, so if you don't like that kind stuff, get out now. Run! Run away!**

**This is my first M so please go easy on me:3**

"Milton!" I screamed, racing down the hall to where the gangly boy stood by his locker with Eddie.

"Milton please I need your help!" I cried as I skidded to a halt in front of them, nearly dropping the heavy book in my hands.

"What's wrong Kim? Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly, his eyes searching mine. I nodded and started jumping from foot to foot, the nervousness overwhelming me.

"I have a science test, in the next period! And I completely forgot to study! Ahhh! My mom will kill me if I fail!"  
"Kim!" Milton groaned, running his fingers through his hair, "That's really irresponsible!"  
"Oh spare me the lecture Milton! I just really need your help right now," I pouted.

"Argh! Fine. What section is your test on?"

"Oh it's the one on section 3," I said handing him the book, "You know the one about…AHHH!"

The sound of the bell for the beginning of the period made my stomach clench.

"Sorry Kim, there's nothing I can do…" Milton shrugged, passing the book back to me. I scowled and started walking towards the staircase, turning back for just a second to glare at him, but that was all it took. My toe caught on the end of the step, and I went flying. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain to hit me. I suddenly slammed into something, and strong arms wrapped around my waist. Someone had caught me. My eyes fluttered open to see two dark brown orbs gazing down at me.

"J-Jack?" I gasped out.

"Oh my god Kim, are you okay?" Jack asked, his voice laced with concern. I nodded slowly, not trusting my voice when he was this close to me, and my hands were pressed against his firm chest, and I could feel the body heat radiating off of him, and he was looking at me with those big, dark, chocolate eyes…oh god. I watched them as they flickered down to my lips and slowly back up to my eyes. I shivered, subconsciously doing the same. Ah fuck. His lips looked so damn kissable. I looked back up to his eyes, sucking in a breath as he licked his lips nervously. He didn't even know what he was doing to me.

"Th-Thanks Jack, that was really sweet of you, to save me like that, but I gotta…"

I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into mine. Holy shit Jack was kissing me. I sorta half moaned and moved my hands up his chest to loop around his neck. I felt his hands move slowly down my waist and onto my hips, gripping them tightly. No! No, no, no, no! Jack was my best friend! This was not happening. I pulled away, my eyes wide with shock. He stared down at me equally shocked.

"Kim, I…" he started. And then I did something really stupid. I turned on m heel, and ran away as fast as I could, hearing Jack yelling after me.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

It had been a week since the kiss, and I was avoiding Jack at all costs. At lunch I sat in the bathroom, and I had been skipping the one class we had together. If I saw him in the halls, I'd quickly duck into the nearest classroom. If he phoned me I didn't pick up, I didn't reply to his texts. He even showed up at my house once, but I told my mom to tell him I wasn't home. It was stupid I know, but I really couldn't face him right now, not after I ran off like that.

It was Friday, and I just had one last lesson to get through and I'd be free of Jack for the whole weekend. I really did miss him, but I didn't know what I would say. _Hey Jack! I'm sorry that after you kissed me I ran away screaming like you'd given me the plague, but I just really don't wanna mess up our friendship_ didn't seem like it would go over to well. I sighed and pushed a stray blond lock behind my ear before heading in the direction of my next class.

"Now class," the teacher said, pushing his glasses up his nose, "please turn to page 58 in your textbooks".

I rifled through my bag, only to find it missing.

"Shit!" I hissed under my breath.

"Problem Kim?"

"Um, yes sir I left my book in my locker, may I go get it please?"

He sighed before grabbing a hall pass out of his drawer and holding it out for me.

"Thank you sir!" I said slinging my bag over my shoulder and grabbing the hall pass from his hand.

As I walked down the hall toward my locker, I noticed how weird the school looked when it was empty of students. Suddenly an arm shot out from the janitors closet and pulled me inside. I started to scream when I hand covered my mouth and the door was slammed shut. I turned to look at my attacker and scowled, before pushing his hand off my mouth.

"What the hell Jack! You scared the shit outta me!" I whisper yelled.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he returned my glare. My heart softened as I heard the heart break in his voice.

"Jack I'm sorry," I squeaked out, "I really am, it's just…you're my best friend ya know? And that kiss was…well it was awesome…"

A smirk appeared on his lips, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"But Jack, what if it ends badly? I can't lose you as a friend."

" I promise you Kim," Jack gripped my hips and pushed his body gently against mine, "I'll always be your best friend, but I need more from you. All I want to know, is if you want this as bad as I do…"

I looked up at him, and tried to keep the tremble out of my voice as I answered.

"Yes."

All of a sudden my back was slammed against the wall and his lips were attacking mine.

"That's all I needed to hear," He said between kisses. I moaned softly and wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved his lips down my neck.

"Have you got any idea what you've been doing to me?" he asked as he nipped at a particularly sensitive piece of skin. "Every night, all I could do was stay up and think about you. What it felt like to kiss you, to have your body close to mine."

I gasped as he bucked his hips involuntarily against mine. He lifted his mouth to my ear as he whispered his next words, running his hands under my shirt and up to cup my breasts.

"Wondering what it would feel like to be inside you, to have writhing beneath me and screaming my name as you come…"

I could feel myself growing increasingly wetter, and suddenly my shirt was on the floor, followed soon by my bra. I moaned as he sucked on my nipples, nipping gently whenever I rolled my hips up to meet his. I tugged gently at his shirt, mouthing the word 'off'. It also joined the rapidly growing pile of clothes. I ran my hand over his muscular torso, and his fingers found the zipper on the side of my skirt, and pulled it all the way down letting the denim fabric fall off my hips, along with my red and black stripped panties. Now I was completely naked while he stood in only his jeans and boxers. I was about to comment on this when he kneeled down in front of me, hooking my knees over his shoulders.

"Jack what are you…Ahhh!" I gasped as his tongue came into contact with my folds, lapping at the juices escaping my centre. I groaned and leaned my head against the wall as he pushed two fingers inside me, running his tongue over my sensitive clit.

"Jack…Jack please! I need you, inside me. Now," I cried out. He stood, returning my legs to their position around his waist.

"Are you sure Kim?" I could feel his hardness pressing directly against my entre through the rough denim of his jeans. I nodded.

"Yes, 100%" I smiled. He returned it, unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock out from underneath his boxers. He didn't even take his jeans off, and for some reason, that turned me on so much. He slowly pushed into me, waiting for me to adjust to his size before he started rocking his hips up against mine, thrusting slowly into me. I gasped and clutched his shoulders ass waves of pleasure rolled over me. The word was out of my mouth before I even knew I was going to say it.  
"Harder!"

And just like that everything was different. Jack was slamming into me so hard, so fast, I felt like I would scream. I didn't know how this could get any better, until he reached between our bodies and slowly rubbed my clit. I screamed his name as I came, just as he'd imagined, seconds before he did, muttering my name into my neck, over and over.


End file.
